Deep Blue Sea
by HanaBri
Summary: Various one-shots about the different One Piece characters, pairings, and crews. Dark: "The darkness would always consume her. Or so she thought. But the Strawhat Crew had waken her up from hat nightmare."
1. Introduction: Shankino

**Series of one shots I will randomly update. Random pairings, random themes (Which I got fro Hanzatsu-Hime, so I have no clue where they came from, but I'm using them). OH, and you'll come to find I like putting song quotes in my song. You won't notice unless you know that certain song.**

**First up!**

**Theme: Introduction**

**Characters: Makino, Shanks, Luffy, Woop Slap, Ben Beckman, Yasopp, Lucky Roux**

**Pairing: Hinted at Shankino (ShanksxMakino)**

**I felt it was appropriate to put in the beginning of the whole series as my first chapter. And I couldn't help putting in some Shankino, because the whole world needs a little more of it.**

**-x-**

It had been just a day, just an ordinary day. Makino had been behind the bar, on a rather unbusy day, she had to say, blowing the hair out of her eyes in exasperation. It kept getting in the way, it really did even though it was short.

The heat didn't help either. Even in shorts and a short sleeved top (Which she knew she shouldn't wear in a BAR frequented by thugs and pirates), it was blistering hot inside the tavern. She could feel her arm instinctively rising up to wipe sweat from her brow.

Yes, just another ordinary day for Makino, barmaid of Party's Bar.

-x-

Or so she thought, until Woop Slap came bursting into the tavern, hollering in that crotchety old man voice of his. Makino nearly dropped the glass she was cleaning in surprise.

"MAKINO! Pirates in the cove!" His voice made her cringe.

"Mayor," she began patiently, coming out from behind the bar, and helping him to a seat before he had heart attack, "We're an island in the East Blue. Pirates frequently come to port. Things rarely happen, if at all,"

"Yes, but these pirates! They're the Red-Haired Pirates!" Makino, who had returned to the bar at that point, really did drop her glass this time.

"Oh my," she muttered, bending down, to clean up the mess. She slowly started to pick up the glass shards, careful not to cut her self on their razor sharp edges.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Woop Slap's voice suddenly shouted, startling her, and causing her to slip and smash both her hands into the remaining shards of glass on the floor. She muttered a string of obscenities loudly, and inspected her bloody hands. She wasn't sure whether to take care of the pirates first or to get the glass shards out of her hands.

"You know, I don't think it's wise to cuss in front of impressionable kids." A smooth, yet lazy sounding voice drawled from the top of the counter.

Makino jumped up, hiding her hands behind her back. The man, Red-Haired Shanks, he was standing in front of her. Just the essence of his power almost made her get knocked right back to the floor, but she managed to stay up.

He was attractive too, much more attractive than in his bounty poster, with strangely colored red hair, a strong nose, and three scratch scars over his left eye. He was wearing a straw hat atop his famed red hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked, surveying the rest of the crew. There was another man, tall, very tall, to the captain he had long black hair held back in a ponytail, also good looking. A chubby man with chicken in his hand, standing next to a man with blonde hair, and a headband that said Yasopp.

That was all she managed to see before the man, Shanks, moved in front of her line of vision.

"Well, the lad said this was the best bar in the island, so we were wanting sake, but I think we should focus on your hands first," He said, gesturing for what was obviously the doctor in the crew to come up and examine her hands.

"Makino-nee-chan, what are you doing with glass in your hands?"

"Luffy, what are YOU doing with pirates?" Makino reprimanded, glaring at Luffy.

"Dahahaha! Sounds like the little lady doesn't approve of us, huh, boys? And even after our ship's kind doctor is taking care of her hands," Shanks laughed, obviously finding Makino's comment amusing. Makino was torn between blushing or glaring. She settled for both.

"Well, Makino-nee-chan, I saw the pirates at the harbor, and they looked cool! And then Shanks came up to me and was like, Hey lad, where's the best bar, and of course I gave them the name of your bar!"

"Yeah, and I couldn't help but listen to the boy, because he reminded me of-" "Yasopp, shut up about your son!" "-my own son back home!" The blonde man, apparently named Yasopp, commented.

Woop Slap, who had remained in the background up until this point, felt forced to intervene.

"Luffy, you incorrigible lad! You decided to lead a group of incredibly powerful pirates to a bar where there was only poor Makino?" he screeched. Makino cringed.

"Really, Mayor-san, it's fine, I'll get them the sake now," Makino stated, noticing the doctor was done bandaging her hands. She made to step back, but Shanks grabbed her hand, bent forward and kissed it.

"Kisses make everything feel better," he commented slyly, looking up to see her face, "I'm Captain Shanks. And you are, my dear?"

"Makino," she replied shortly, before wrenching her hand from the pirate captain's grasp, and hurrying towards the back room, where she proceeded to hyperventilate in private.

_Well, that's not something that happens everyday,_ Makino thought, while lugging two barrels of beer towards the door. She swung the door back open, and tried to lug both barrels. It was then that the black-haired man stepped in.

"Ben Beckman, first mate, at your service, my lady," he stated gruffly, before hauling one barrel and motioning for the chubby man to haul the other.

"And I'm chomp Lucky Roux chomp. Nice to meet you," Lucky said as he put the second barrel on the counter.

"DAHAHAHAHA!! Introducing yourselves, eh, boys? Back off, I called dibs!" Shanks laughed. Makino sweat dropped.

"Hey Shanks, what do you mean you called dibs on Makino-nee-chan?" Luffy asked, genuinely curious.

Makino made her way back behind the counter to fill a few mugs with sake, rolling her eyes, but refraining from saying anything.

_Yeah, ordinary day, my ass._


	2. Breathe Again: LuccixKalifa

**Yes, I'm already updating. Yes, I have a thing for pairings that aren't quite crack, but aren't quite… not. Yes, there will be some actual Strawhat crew goodness in the next chapter.**

**Theme: Breathe Again**

**Characters: CP9, focus on Kalifa and Lucci**

**Pairings: LuccixKalifa**

**-x-**

It had been a sunny day, a reprieve from all the rain that had plagued the town they were in since they first arrived. After paying for the medical procedures for Lucci, they had enough left over to shop for clothes (which Kalifa desperately needed, since all she had now was Jyabura's battered old shirt), and other things.

Her and Kumadori were the ones forced to shop, apparently because she is a woman, so it's "her duty". She knew none of them actually believed that and just used it as an excuse. And Kumadori? He lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors, so they shopped while Jyabura, Kaku, Blueno and Fukurou, the bastards, got to drink tea or coffee, or whatever.

Kumadori and Kalifa had stopped for a rest halfway through the shopping trip, where Kalifa decided for a smoke and to read a bit of her book she had just bought. Hattori, who had been resting on her shoulder until now, went to see what Kumadori was eating, which he got a piece of, because deep down everyone knew Kumadoi was a softie.

Just as Kalifa made to put out her cigarette, Hattori suddenly perked up, and started flying away.

"YOYOI, WHERE'S HE GOING!?" Kumadori asked/screeched, clearly confused.

"Get the others, and meet me at the hospital," she gasped out, before setting off in a run.

-x-

Lucci blinked his eyes open, and slowly tried to sit up, which proved to be a hard task. He was bandaged all over, and couldn't remember why. He delved into his memories, trying to figure it out.

Steam… A giant's hand, a straw hat…. And then it hit him. Straw Hat Luffy had defeated him. But where was he now…?

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on it as Hattori flew in through the open window on his right. He let a smile out that was usually reserved for the bird. He savored the feeling of peace that he never got in his live as leader of the CP9.

But that was ruined as soon as Kalifa burst through the door, actually running for once.

-x-

"Lucci!" Kalifa exclaimed, but quickly got her voice under control.

"Kalifa," he stated, turning his emotionless gaze at her. Kalifa looked down, calming herself before her emotions took over. She had never been the most prone to that, usually Jyabura and Kumadori taking that spot, but right now she didn't know if she could contain them. She chose her next words carefully.

"We… I… thought you would never breathe again," And with that, the flood gates let loose. For the first time in 15 years, she cried.

-x-

Lucci watched on in apparent shock as Kalifa cried over his wellbeing. He had never seen her cry before, and was torn between comforting her or scolding her for being weak.

He settled for both.

"Kalifa, crying makes you weak. Did you really think I was going to die? I thought you smarter than that. Now dry our idiotic tears before the others get here,"

Kalifa nodded, understanding the point that he was trying to make. She wiped her eyes quickly, un-fogging her glasses on the way.

_Well, it looks like the only one I come undone for is you, Lucci, _Kalifa thought. She would've pondered on this thought further, but it was at that moment that the rest of the CP9 burst through the door.

"You'll never guess what Jyabura and Kaku did to earn money for your medical fees, chapapa!" Was the first thing out of any of their mouths.

"You shut up!" Jyabura growled, trying to zip Fukurou's mouth closed. Kalifa took this opportunity to blend in the background to let the rest of their group (_family_) to talk with him.

The only proof of their former conversation was the wordless smirk he threw at Kalifa when he thought no one was looking.

"Hey, why are ya smirking at Kalifa? You got blackmail on her or something?" Jabura, who had never been the most observant person, took this oppurtunity to try it.

"You could say that," And hell broke loose.

"YOYOI! Did she do something stupid?"

"MAN! Did you get naked pictures of her?"

"That's sexua harassment.. ugh..." Kalifa groaned, but decided to not even try.

-x-

**I have a tendency to pair up bad guys. Not kidding. Like, for example, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine's Day makes me melt.**

**By the way, anyone got any requests? I'll take 'em all, even if I don't support the pairing.**


	3. Obsession: ZoNa

**OK, so now for my next one-shot! And it's… drum roll please….!**

**Theme: Obsession**

**Characters: Zoro, Nami, Sanji**

**Pairings: ZoNa, Mentioned SaNa, mentioned Frobin and LuVi**

**Song: Get Your Hands Off Of My Woman, by the Darkness**

**I don't own One Piece, it's characters, plot, or this song.**

**Song Fic!**

**-x-**

_You are drunk and surly._

_In Latino lover mode._

_We all know what's on your agenda. _

_You've broken the code._

When he got drunk, he got surly about how Nami never payed any attention to him, about how Vivi only looked at Luffy, and how Robin was always off with the "shitty cyborg".

The man was driven by his penis, and it wasn't hard to tell. Any girl was fine, so it always pissed Zoro off when he went after Nami, who he KNEW Zoro was attracted to.

_Oh, I've got no right to lay claim to her frame! _

_She's not my possession. _

_You cunt!_

Of course, she wasn't his, per se. She wasn't married to him or anything. But she sure as hell wasn't Sanji's!

_Get your hands off my woman, motherfucker! _

_Get your hands off my woman, motherfucker! _

Sanji had better get his hands off of her right now, or Zoro'll cut them off himself.

He'll do it, everyone knows he will, and that's why Robin quickly summoned Sanji's attention to her.

_Octoped, you've got six hands too many. _

_And you can't keep them to yourself! _

_You're too fat and too old to marry. _

_So they left you on the shelf. _

His hands were everywhere, every girl, and he wished Nami would realize it. He couldn't keep them to himself.

He was too lovesick and young to marry, so why was he hinting at it? The sick fuck hasn't had a chick ever for a reason!

_Oh, I've got no right to lay claim to her frame! _

_But you soiled my obsession. _

_You cunt!_

He still had no right to stop him from flirting and touching, but dammit! Sanji was playing with fire, and didn't realize Zoro's obsession.

_Get your hands off my woman, motherfucker. _

_Get your hands off my woman, motherfucker. Ow!_

He would do it this time, he really would. The perv ass was still all over her, and he would not sit around and watch!

"Get your hands off of my woman, motherfucker!"

_**-x-**_

**Sanji lovers, don't kill me! He fit the part! Not too proud of this one, but I still found it entertaining to write.**


	4. Two Roads: BuggyxAlvida

**Here I go, the first pairing drabble I don't support! Well, I've never tried to support it, but whatever.**

**For Lykainion**

**Theme: Two Roads**

**Characters: Buggy, Alvida, emphasis on Alvida.**

**Pairing: BuggyxAlvida**

**Does this qualify as a drabble? Not sure.**

**-x-**

He wasn't anything Alvida wanted. He wasn't particularly strong, nor was he too handsome, and he certainly wasn't Monkey D. Luffy.

He was obnoxious, loud, and had wayyy too many issues with his nose. He threw too many parties, and honestly? He was so ignorant that he couldn't see that is first mate was clearly gay. Or had some fetish for his lion. She shuddered just thinking about it.

But somehow, she found herself slowly falling for the man. She knew that a scoundrel like him didn't deserve the most beautiful woman in the seas, but somehow, he was going to get her.

She was so grateful that their two separate roads had crossed. She wouldn't have found him otherwise.

She was happy that every time she said she wanted to marry Monkey D. Luffy, and every time Buggy said he wanted to kill him, it became a little less true every time.

Because as she slowly fell in love with another man, and the other man slowly fell for her, she knew she was too head over heels for Buggy, and he was too grateful to Luffy to be angry anymore.

Because the Rubber Man? He was the one that intertwined their two separate roads.

-x-

**And now I support this pairing after wriing this. Go figure!**


	5. Words: UsoNa

**Here we go, a pairing that I don't support, and HAVE tried. Ok, I actually like it now that I've wrote this drabble!**

**For The Sacred And Profane**

**Theme: Words**

**Characters: Usopp, Nami, Emphasis on Nami**

**Pairings: UsoNa**

**-x-**

His lies were things that came out of his mouth 24-7. There wasn't one day you could go without hearing a tale about Great Captain Usopp and his many, many, MANY accomplishments.

Words, words, words. Empty, empty words.

Though, sometimes they weren't. His words of promise to his nakama, his words of kindness to everyone he knew.

Nami knew he was a total and complete liar. She knew it for a fact. But she hoped that his words of love to her were legitimate.

Somehow, she knew they were.

And she loved him for his words, anyways.

-x-

**Woah, short as hell. You said you wanted a romantic drabble, I hope this makes you happy!**


	6. I Can't: LuVi

**Hey guys! I really like this series too much, this is like, the 3****rd**** chapter in a day? Well, I start school tomorrow, so I'm trying to get as many up as possible..**

**Theme: I Can't**

**Characters: Vivi, Luffy, emphasis on Luffy, Strawhat Crew**

**Pairing: LuVi, mentioned UsoKay**

**-x-**

"I can't…. go with you all,"

He had absolutely REFUSED to go without Vivi. He wouldn't listen to his crew about it, he wouldn't stop watching the shore. He knew it sounded like Vivi, but it sure as hell WASN'T Vivi.

So when Nami had finally said they had to set sail, because the Marines were there, he was desperately sad.

Which was why when he heard her voice, he was ecstatic. He told Nami to turn around, but then those words stopped him.

"I can't…. go with you all,"

He felt like crying. He felt like screaming. He felt like he might force her to come. But then she opened her mouth.

"Even though I still want to go with you, I really love this country! So I can't come along!"

And although he was sad about it, he couldn't tear her away from something she treasured.

"And even though I want to stay here," He could tell that she started to cry. He didn't like it when she cried.

"If we meet again, will you still consider me as your nakama!?"

He started to shout that they always would be, before Nami covered his mouth.

"Idiot!" She explained why he couldn't yell out to her that they would always be nakama. He didn't want her in trouble with the Marines.

But Luffy refused to leave without her knowing they would never forget her.

So he raised his left hand high in the air.

_From now on, no matter what happens! This sign on my left arm will forever be the sign of our friendship._

_The others caught on quickly, each raising their left hands too. _

_He slowly wiped his tears, proclaiming "SET SAIL!". Not that he really wanted to._

Not without his nakama.

Not without Vivi.

Usopp came up to him later that day. He knew what it felt like.

"_I left someone I love behind, too. You'll always remember her, and we will see her again," Luffy nodded._

He understood.


	7. Last Hope: WyperxLaki

**Hey guys! I'm updating! I never liked KamakirixLaki, I guess it's weird, huh?**

**Theme: Last Hope**

**Characters: Laki, Wyper, Enel**

**Pairing: LakixWyper**

**-x-**

That was when he saw her. The cage, made of cloud barbwire, had just gone up around them when she came running out of the forest, panting and yelling that she needed to talk to him. He got a stab in his gut, a peculiar little thing, that came on after he registered that she was safe and alive.

That happy stab turned to panic as out of literally nowhere, Enel appeared. He said something to Laki, something Wyper couldn't hear due to the roaring in his ears.

"WAIT! ENEL, DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO HER!" He bellowed as he gripped tightly on to the barbwire fence, not even registering the pain.

He was again vaguely heard a voice coming at him from behind, but couldn't quite make it out. All he could do was yell at Laki.

"Laki! Laki! DON'T DO ANYTHING! JUST RUN!" She didn't listen. Enel looked rather unimpressed as two bullets entered his body without harming him.

Once again, the yelling from behind. A firm pain in his right shoulder. He still paid no heed.

"Wyper, Enel is…." She looked desperate as she turned towards him, trembling from what she knew was going to happen next.

A huge shock enveloped the woman in a blast of yellow, before Wyper could clearly see her falling to the ground. He faintly felt blood on his lip from biting it so hard.

"Enel…" He felt a killing aura envelope his body. The bastard who took a cheap shot at his shoulder before took a charge at him again. He took the man's head, smashing it into the barbwire without taking his eyes off of Enel.

"Sex is not a factor when punishing any warrior who challenges me, Wyper. Remember that. Oh, and try not to die…."

Wyper growled under his breath. How do Enel do that?

And why was Wyper so angry? Just awhile ago, he had made a speech to be ready to step on dead comrades' bodies. Now here he was, ready to kill anything in his way to get to Laki and see if se was ok.

Was it because, besides him, she was their last hope?

Was it because she was a woman?

Or was it something else all together?


	8. Dark: Frobin

**Yay! Now for a two part series/ character study that involves Frobin!**

**Theme: Dark**

**Characters: Franky, Robin, Luffy, Strawhat crew, etc.**

**Pairings: Frobin, ZoNa, LuVi, but it's mainly a Robin character study and her relationships with the crew**

**-x-**

The darkness would always consume her. There would never come a day where she could once again walk with the light. Or so she thought. But the Strawhat Crew had waken her up from that nightmare.

Her Captain was an eccentric boy _(man?) _, always deciphering right and wrong in that strange way of his that made her giggle. He saved her through the fire and flames, but knew it was nothing compared to the way he saved the Princess. He was the first one to pull her from her world of hate and spite.

The Swordsman was indeed a man, and a great one at that. He was the only voice of reason besides herself on her crew, and she thought she could maybe make something of them one day. Until she saw the way he looked at the Navigator.

The Navigator was a wily girl, using her looks and brains to get her out of trouble. She also used them on the Cook, but that was another story. The wily girl was her best friend, something she never thought she would have.

The Cook. What was there to say about him? He was definitely crazy about all women, but he always had a soft spot for the Navigator (and now her, too) that made the Swordsman jealous. He supported her through all she had done, and forgave her for it, too. She thanked him for that.

The Doctor was not a man, nor a boy. He was a reindeer, and an adorable one at that. He was her son, she didn't doubt it for a second. She would always protect him, too.

The musician was a rare one, indeed. He was the first one that made her show so much anger in her emotions. His skull jokes got old quick, so she supposed it was no surprise.

The Shipwright. He was a cyborg, but not completely. (Her methods of getting him to join the crew were proof enough of that) He met her in a sea train, where the first speech he ever gave her was about how she deserved to live and no one deserved to die just for existing. She decided right away that she didn't like him.

The next thing to happen was when Spanda hit her. The man, the cyborg, he looked so raging that a woman he didn't even know was being hit around and treated like dirt. It got them both in even more pain. She hated him now.

He redeemed himself slightly when she suddenly turned to find that his ASS was EXPANDING. Even she could appreciate the comedy. The image was ruined, however, when he wrapped his legs around her body, and FARTED. Given, it was so powerful that it broke through a few walls and fences, but it was nevertheless a fart. When he grabbed her to jump towards the wall so they wouldn't fall. That was the first time she even considered him a guy she could get along with.

Nevertheless, she still reserved judgment. Until that one moment when she saw him as a MAN. She was about to be gunned down by that idiot Spanda. As she turned her face away from what she thought was her imminent doom, she thought it was over. Never to find the Rio Ponygleph or bond closer with her nakama, or anything…

That's when he stopped the bullets FOR her. And yes, even though he wouldn't be hurt, he just shielded her from bullets. He was definitely a man, as far as she could tell from looking at his back.

He unlocked her handcuffs. As she fell, he caught.

And then he put himself between her and an elephant. He was truly a man of kindness and chivalry.

When it came time to convince him to join, somehow, Robin knew it would be her to convince him, whether it be one way or another. And I was certainly another. In no time at all, she had grasped his manly regions and squeezed him into joining the crew.

There many other incidents that occurred. They worked together, they exchanged what even she would call "innuendo". She payed him back for the many times he had saved her life. He let her step on his head to save herself. He listened to what she said even when the Captain couldn't.

But now was the worst moment they had, with him and as a crew. They disappeared one at a time. Until it was his turn.

She couldn't do anything. Only watched as the Shipwright got sent to wherever he was sent. Away from her.

"FRANKY!!"


	9. Are You Challenging Me?: BonneyHawkins

**Ok, they've never met, but they're both really pretty, and they're always next to eachother when they show the Eleven Supernovas in the anime!**

**Theme: Are You Challenging Me?**

**Characters: Jewelry Bonney, Basil Hawkins, various cameos of the other Supernovas**

**Pairing: Bonney/Hawkins**

**This is generally crack, lol.**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is that? Who are you to say that? Geez, I'll kick your ass!"

Jewelry Bonney was NOT amused. Here she was, eating a simple meal at a resteraunt that she had spotted after her arrival on the Sabaody Archipelago, enjoying her meal, and causing no harm to others at the moment.

That was when he walked in, acting like some kind of proper prince, and he had simply sat at her table, taking his time watching her. She had glared at him, hoping he would get the hint, but instead, he chuckled and opened his mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to at least ACT like your of a specific gender?" That was when it came crashing down.

"What the hell is that? Who are you to say that? Geez, I'll kick your ass!" She jumped up, pointing her chicken leg at him, and glaring.

"You mean she doesn't know? That's strange, considering EVERYONE has heard of him, and of her, and of their connection to eachother, and to us." Nami remarked, eating a dinner with her whole crew.

"What was that, Nami? I didn't hear your name included in the Eleven Supernovas, so who's this 'us'?" Zoro questioned sarcastically, before pouring beer down his throat.

"Shut the hell up, idiot. I meant the crew in general. Because two members of the Supernovas are in our crew." She looked back over to where the two pirate captains were arguing.

"Well, then Jewelry Bonney," Hawkins said, looking unimpressed, "Are you challenging me?"

"How the hell do you know who I am?" she screeched, anger evident in her tone.

"I read the news. I happen to know that you're Jewelry Bonney, Captain of the Bonney Pirates, bounty is 140,000,000 Beli, and ranked 8th in the Eleven Supernovas." He raised an eyebrow.

"On the other hand, I'm Basil Hawkins, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates, bounty of 249,000,000 million Beli, and ranked 3rd in the Supernovas."

Bonney narrowed her eyes at his high bounty, before deciding, that although she wanted to pound this guy's head into the dirt, he had a bounty almost twice the size of her own, and fighting would draw uneeded attention from the Marines.

"Geh, just go the hell away. I don't want to fight you." Bonney said, throwing herself back in her chair and biting on a piece of pizza.

"Hmm, interesting." Hawkins smirked, getting up from the chair he previously occupied.

"What was that?" Bonney snarled.

"Nothing, you're just an interesting woman."

* * *

**Lol, I like it.**


End file.
